1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to antennas positioned in compact environments that transmit and receive electromagnetic beams (“beams”) to and from various directions.
2. Background Art
Traditionally, in order to receive or transmit beams to or in various directions an operator would either have to mechanically or manually move an antenna or build a large antenna array. These are costly in both time and materials. Also, as telecommunications devices become smaller and more mobile, these antennas cannot be configured to both be more compact and deliver the required functionality.
Therefore, a need exists for a small antenna that is capable of being positioned in a mobile communications device, which also allows for transmission and reception of beams to and from various directions without requiring mechanical or manual moving of the antenna.